Dafne et le rêve de l'avenir
by Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel
Summary: Des larmes tombent de mes yeux. Elle est tellement belle. Non, ce mot ne suffit pas. Elle est magnifique, ravissant, adorable. Aucun mot ne peut dire quoi je sentais. Je promis d'être ta meilleure sœur, Bloom. Je t'aime. -Dafne
1. Dafne et le rêve de l'avenir

**Dafne ****et le rêve de l'avenir  
**Jeudi le 1 juillet 2010

**Démenti :** (Est-ce que c'est le propre mot?) Je ne pas profiter de la Winx Club, ni le possède.

* * *

- Dafne, Dafne…

Une voix faible me hante. Je rêve et ce n'est pas la première fois de rêve cet exact rêve. Mais c'est la première fois que la voix me dit plus que mon nom. Je suis dans l'obscurité mais je n'ai pas peur. Je sens comme j'étais ici déjà mais je ne souviens pas quand.

Je suis Dafne, la princesse de Domino.

Le royaume de Domino est le berceau et le gardien de la flamme du dragon, la force puissante qui a crée l'univers. Un jour, je serai le vaisseau de cette magnifique pouvoir mais pour maintenant, je suis content d'être juste moi.

Dans l'obscurité, il y a étincelle de lumière orange, comme un feu. La voix vient de là.

- Dafne, il faut réagir vite, la voix m'implore. La voix est profonde et masculin mais extrêmement vieux.

- Mais pourquoi? je demande.

- Vous, votre famille…ils sont en danger! Il faut que vous fuitez maintenant!

- Mais qui êtes-vous?

- Les trois Sorcières Ancestrales viendront pour vous détruite, Dafne! Il faut que vous alertiez vos parents, la voix gronde.

- Les Sorcières? Quand?

- À la fin de l'année, Domino sera parti si nous ne faisons rien. Le Phénix ombre ne doit pas gagner, Dafne.

- Mais comment pouvons-nous battre, si nous devons fuir? Je pense de Maman, qui est l'actuel vaisseau de la flamme du dragon.

- Dafne…

Avant que la voix peux me répond, je tombe sur la plancher invisible et l'obscurité disparait.

- Dafne, chéri, réveille-toi. Ta petite sœur veut te voir!

Je réveille au son de la voix de ma mère Marion. J'oublie mon rêve. Ma mère est la reine de la planète Domino et mon père Oritel le roi. Après quinze ans d'être la princesse de Domino, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je savoure toujours. Mais, aujourd'hui, ça me ne dérange pas : je peux voir ma petit sœur, Bloom!

Bloom était née durant l'hiver lorsque j'étais à l'école et j'étais tellement déçu que mes parents ne pouvaient pas me sortir pour sa naissance. La naissance de Bloom était tellement soudaine que Papa n'avait pas assez de temps pour organiser un transport pour moi. Mais ma mère and mon père s'était rendu dès que possible avec le bébé Bloom.

Maman s'assied sur le côté de mon lit, en souriant. Il sait que je veux voir ma sœur. Après tout, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu une sœur. Je cours vers la chambre de Bloom où je vois la nounou (elle s'appelle Belladone) avec le bébé Bloom dans ses bras. J'approche doucement et regard le visage de ma petite sœur.

Des larmes tombent de mes yeux. Elle est tellement belle. Non, ce mot ne suffit pas. Elle est magnifique, ravissant, adorable. Aucun mot ne peut dire quoi je sentais.

Dans un instant, je rêve de la journée que moi aussi, j'ai une petite fille ou un petit garçon comme elle.

Bloom…elle est un bébé, bien sur mais elle a déjà les yeux de saphir de nos grands-parents sur la côté de mon père. (Maman et Papa ont des yeux bruns.) Ses cheveux…ah, sont la même couleur de Maman! Moi, j'ai des cheveux rouge comme un pomme mais Maman et Bloom, leurs cheveux est orange comme la flamme d'un dragon.

Bloom me regard intensément. Elle fait aucun bruit, elle juste regarde avec ses yeux. Elle tend une main potelée vers moi. Encore, des larmes tombent. Elle est tellement…Bloom!

- Votre Altesse, aimerez-vous de tenir Son Petit Altesse? Belladone me demande, tendant ma sœur.

- Oui, je hoche ma tête.

Belladone m'apprend comment tenir ma sœur. Bloom, elle est…elle n'est pas lourde, mais _réel_. Elle n'est par une partie dans ma mère mais _ici_. Réel, en vivant, un bébé avec ses gros beaux yeux bleu. Bloom tend pour une mèche de mes cheveux bouclés et tire. Fortement.

Bloom joue avec mes cheveux longs et les met dans sa bouche. Je souris.

Je promis d'être ta meilleure sœur, Bloom. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Remarque :** Euh…je commence où?

Ben, au forum Winx Writers Anonymous, il y a un projet, un round robin, où nous voulons écrire comment Domino a été détruit. On n'a pas commencé mais récemment, j'ai commencé de traduire les livres par Sophie Marvaud et j'étais inspirée.

I suppose I should translate this for the English people?


	2. Mes vacances commencent mal

**Mes vacances commencent mal  
**Vendredi le 2 juillet 2010

* * *

Mes vacances d'été commencent maintenant. Je suis dans l'école secondaire et j'ai un an avant que j'ai mon diplôme. Après l'école secondaire, j'irai à Alféa, l'université des fées à Magix. Au moment, je ne veux pas penser d'école et les devoirs que je ne veux pas faire. Je reviendrai plus tard durant mes vacances.

Maman arrive et se prépare à allaiter Bloom. Bloom a seulement six mois. Elle est née le 10 décembre. Elle a venu un peu trop tôt que prévu et Papa était tellement inquiété. J'ai lui dit que c'est normal des fois que les bébés sont nés tôt mais il m'a dit la naissance de Bloom était extrêmement _anormal_. Rien n'allait pas avec maman. C'était comme si quelque chose avait forcé la naissance. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait trafiqué avec l'ordre naturel, il m'y a dit et me promis de ne dit pas à Maman. Maman était assez stressée déjà.

- Papa, tu n'es pas un docteur alors comment est-ce que tu sais qu'est-ce qui vas et qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? je lui avait dit.

- T'as raison.

Depuis ce conversation, nous n'avons jamais parlé de les étranges circonstances que Bloom était née sous. Dans le fond de mon esprit, je suis inquiété. Même le docteur a été surpris quand Bloom été née plus tôt. Nous avons pensé Bloom serai née une mort-née à cause de ça.

Je secoue ses mémoires et je concentre sur le présent. Bloom, Belladone et moi somme dehors sur une couverture dans les Jardins Royaux. Bloom joue avec mes veilles jouets bébés. Elle peut asseoir par elle-même maintenant mais je ne peux pas résister à la tenir sur mes genoux. Elle se mord l'oreille d'une poupée en forme d'un lapin.

Le jardin devant nous est plein avec des centaines de papillons et Bloom le regarde intensément. Je suis sur qu'elle les pense qu'ils sont beaux avec leurs couleurs vibrants.

- Alors, commence Belladone.

- Appelez-moi Dafne. Vous êtes la nounou de Bloom et c'est sûr que je visiterai Bloom tout l'été.

- D'accord…Dafne. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être ici toujours.

- Non, je veux être ici. Je regard Bloom qui sonne un grelot argent. J'ai seulement juste les étés et mes vacances d'hiver pour voir Bloom, je dis. Je vive a l'école et c'est sûr que quand je pars pour Alféa que il sera plus dur a voir elle. Je veux que ma sœur sache que je l'aime même s'il y a des galaxies qui nous séparent.

Belladone me regarde et me juge :

- Vous êtes une bonne sœur, Dafne.

Je rougis et regarde les papillons.

ununun

- Eh! La princesse de Domino a finalement retourné!

J'entends les sabots d'un cheval frappe sur la pierre. Belladone se lève, avec un visage strict et en colère. Un cavalier et son cheval promènent sur le chemin près de nous trois.

- Monsieur Caecilius! Vous savez que votre cheval n'a pas droit ici! réprimandes Belladone.

- Lucien! je crie en surpris au cheval gris.

Je me lève aussi et précipite vers le cheval. Je caresse la bête grise et chuchote gentiment :

- Allo, Lucien! Ça va?

Lucien, le cheval gris hennit doucement.

- Ah bon, vous dites allo à mon cheval mais pas moi? Injuste!

Je regarde le cavalier sur le dos Lucien.

- Cecil… j'avertis. La patience est une vertu. T'as été suivant sur ma liste. Je lui regarde gentiment en souriant.

Cecil rougit. Caecilius Beaumont, appelé Cecil est un jeune homme avec des cheveux d'or et des yeux gris. Il est un spécialiste de Fontaine Rouge. Il venait de juste terminer sa première année. Il a deux ans plus que moi mais je lui sais depuis que j'ai entré l'école secondaire. Lui et ses amis étaient toujours là.

Belladone jaillit sa tête et retourne à garder Bloom. Belladone avertit Cecil :

- Monsieur Caecilius, rappelez-vous qu'elle est la princesse.

- Madame! Cecil rougit en plus.

Moi aussi, je suis rouge et j'essaie de dire quelque chose qui n'est pas stupide ou adolescent.

Belladone semble qu'elle a assez expériences avec les enfants de la noblesse et la royauté.

- Je vais la garder en vue, il promet.

Cecil démonte Lucien lorsque je monte. Cecil prend la rêne de Lucien et lui guide. Nous marchons vers le jardin des roses.

- Alors, ça va? il commence.

- J'envie de sortir de cette école le plus vite possible, Cecil. Quatre ans avec cette classe de folle!

Durant mes années d'école primaire, j'étais enseignée à la maison. Je pense que mes parents pensaient qu'il serait préférable pour moi de devenir plus sociale alors ils m'ont envoyé dans une école secondaire privée.

Au début, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié le geste. J'ai trouvé trop bruyant et que même certaines personnes ont été une perte de temps. J'ai vue qu'il y avait des gens qui ne se soucient pas de l'éducation même si j'étais entouré par les pairies du royaume.

Cecil sourit.

- Ah, mais Votre Altesse Impérial…la patience, ce n'est pas une vertu?

- Arrêt avec la « Votre Altesse Impérial »! T'es un bon ami! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formel avec moi.

Il y a une pause.

- Je souviens de l'été quand votre mère et vous a rester chez mon famille donc vous pouvez vous familiariser avec les dragons. Vous avez êtes tellement peur de même les nouveau-nés et encore peur de la feu.

- J'ai été jeune.

- Ils étaient aussi grand que les poules!

- Et toi, t'avais peur de moi!

- Vous êtes la princesse!

- Non, je suis ton amie en premier Cecil, j'insiste.

- Bien sûr, ma chère princesse. C'était moi qui vous ai sauvé quand les nouveau-nés tenté de vous mordre.

Je me souviens de quand j'étais petite. A dix ans, Maman a pensée quand il sera mieux pour moi pour me familiariser avec notre pouvoir de la flamme du dragon. C'est naturel que tout le monde sois peur de la feu mais c'était impérative que je comprends que j'étais la maîtresse de la feu. Alors, un été, nous avons resté chez une famille qui garder des dragons dans les Montagne Escarpé. Là, j'ai rencontrée Cecil. Il apprendrait d'apprivoiser les dragons sous son père.

Le travaille avec les dragons est naturel pour Cecil. Je suis sûr que les dragons de Fontaine Rouge sont des enfants à lui.

- Le Fontaine Rouge…alors, c'est comment?

- C'est le travail difficile, mais ça vaut la peine.

- Tu fais quoi?

- La plupart du temps, c'est la formation et la pratique intense. J'ai eu mon licence de pilot et j'ai commencé de travailler avec les dragons là. Ça me fait penser, mon été va être coupé plus court parce que je dois retourner pour continuer mon formation avec les dragons.

Je hoche ma tête même s'il ne peut pas me voir lorsqu'il guide Lucien atour de jardin. Je suis attristée pour une raison que je ne sais pas.

- Puis? L'université des fées? C'est comment?

- Je ne vais pas là souvent. Je n'ai pas raison. C'est rose et il y a des fées. Ils me n'intéressent pas.

- J'ai hâte d'être loin d'ici, Cecil. Même si c'est dans un royaume étranger. Selon que ce n'est pas à Domino.

- Je sais. Souhaitez-vous arrêter ici, princesse? Cecil indique une prairie de gazon plein des fleurs sauvages.

Je démonte Lucien et s'assied sur le gazon sous un arbre avec Cecil. Nous sommes dans une prairie pas loin de le château. Il y a bien longtemps avant que quelqu'un parle.

- Ça fait à peu près cinq ans que je vous sais, Dafne, il dit en jouent avec un peu de gazon.

- Ça va dire que t'es vieux.

- Il y a ça, il glousse. Venez ici, Dafne. Je veux te donner quelque chose.

Cecil tire un boit de velours bleu de son veste avec une main et utilise l'autre main pour prendre ma main.

Mon cœur tremble.

- T'as eu ça où?

Cecil ouvre le petit boit et sort un simple bracelet d'or jaune. Je suis gelée à ma place, immobile comme une statue. Nous somme tellement proche que je peux sentir son souffle sur moi. Je peux voir qu'il est nerveux comme moi. Il place le bracelet autour de mon poignet et lève ses yeux vers moi.

- Je ne sais quoi à dire, Dafne. J'avais planifié tout ça dans ma tête, mais il semble que mes mots m'ont quitté. Je sais que mes intentions ne semblent pas très honorables, mais je dois essayer ou je vais bien le regretter.

Et puis ses lèvres caressent les miennes. Il ne me tir pas vers lui. Il reste collé à son place.

Je recule, choquée.

- T'es entrain de faire quoi, Cecil? je dit surpris.

C'est un mensonge si je dis que je ne sens rien pour Cecil. Il y était une fois que j'ai pensé je pouvais avoir quelque chose avec Cecil mais j'ai appris de me méfier des garçons ambitieux parce que j'étais la princesse de Domino. Maman et Papa m'ai averti que je serai sujet a des garçons avec des familles avide. Maman m'a dit qu'ils tout diront « je sais que mes intentions ne sembleront pas très honorables ». J'étais assez content que Cecil a été juste mon ami.

Mon cœur, il brise. J'ai pense que Cecil ne sera pas un de ces hommes. Je me lève pour fuir. Je suis insensible.

- Dafne, s'il vous plaît! Écoutez-moi pour un moment.

- Non, je ne te crois pas, Cecil! Même toi! je crie a plein force.

Des larmes tombent de mes yeux pour la deuxième fois ce jour. Mais ces larmes ne sont pas des larmes de joie.

- Dafne, je ne veux rien de vous. C'est juste…je veux que vous savez, c'est tout avant que je ne sais quoi vos parents veulent faire avec vous.

- Mes parents? Mes parents feront quoi, Cecil?

- Je ne sais pas! J'ai entendu qu'ils veulent choisir votre mari, Dafne! Nous n'avons pas toutes nos vies pour choisir. Vous étés la princesse de Domino et je suis un noble prince! Je serai l'entrainer royal de vos dragons un jour! Les choix sont difficiles pour nous. Maudit, je t'aime!

* * *

**Remarque :** Que pensez-vous du nom « Cecil »? Je l'aime!


End file.
